Can't Have the Sweet without the Bitter
by kuroiyouko
Summary: A sequel to "Ai Hanna". Kagome and Inu Yasha just recovered from a complete disaster. Only two months passed and trouble starts again. This time, the enemy will do whatever it takes to tear the two apart.(Has Lime but might have Lemon later :D)
1. Sunlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

* * *

Chapter one. Sunlight  
  
"MMMMmm..." she slowly stretched in bed.  
  
"Hey, morning beautiful..."  
  
Kagome giggled at his words, "good morning to you too _sexy_..."  
  
"Heh, thanks..." Inu Yasha leaned on the bedpost and stared out the windows. Sunlight hit every inch of the couple, it was a beautiful morning indeed. Kagome climbed over the mounds of soft white blankets and reached Inu Yasha. She kissed him good morning....for about 5 minutes, "_Kagome_..." he grinned, "I don't want to get the sheets dirty again..."  
  
Kagome leaned away from him with her mouth hung open, "You pervert!" along with a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Hah!"   
  
Kagome shook her head, "_sigh_...Oh well, I lost my mood...I'm gonna take a shower now.."  
  
"Wait..." Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Kagome yelped and fell backwards onto his lap.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inu Yasha, I'll be ready when I tell you...not now."  
  
"I know I know....miss_'I'm too goody-goody to have sex with Inu Yasha'_.." he teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome pushed him away.   
  
"Make me..."  
  
She paused, "Is that a challenge?" she said cocking her eyebrow.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and down her body "Maybe..." Kagome inhaled deeply, she used both hands and pushed him down on his back. Kagome quickly aimed for his ears, but Inu Yasha got to her stomach first. He gently stroked her ribs, Kagome guffawed and fell on him helplessly laughing. She struggled to concentrate and aim for the ears. Kagome grabbed a hold of one and started tweaking it softly. Inu Yasha slowly began to calm down, a fuzzy feeling suddenly consumed him. Both of them relaxed, Kagome lied comfortably on top hugging him.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Yeah...?" he mumbled.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we did this?"  
  
"First time?...." Inu Yasha closed his eyes to remince.  
  
"Yeah..." she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah...you got milk all over yourself..." he began to laugh.  
  
"I grabbed your ears, you fell, then tickled me...then..."  
  
"...Man...you don't know how red you were."  
  
Kagome lifted her head, "I was?"  
  
"Yeah, you were blushing like crazy...just because of my..." he smirked.  
  
Kagome gazed at him dully, "Oh god shut up!" she threw a pillow at him. That gave her a chance to get up.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome!...it wasn't that bad was it?...you **liked** it right?!" he yelled after her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she retorted, refusing to agree with him, and went on into the bathroom. Inu Yasha shook his head smiling.

* * *

It was a peaceful Tuesday morning, Kagome and Inu Yasha were downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Kagome finished early and just began to sit there watching him eat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked, after chewing a spoonful of milk and cereal.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Really, tell me."  
  
"It's just that....I'm bored.." she said, playing with the napkins on the glass table.  
  
"You're bored?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay," she took a breath and faced him, "Inu Yasha, I'm just gonna say it...I **want **a job."   
  
He paused and turned to look at her, "a_ job_?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded carefully.  
  
"But why? I mean-....you don't a job, what I make each week is more than enough.."  
  
"Well **obviously**!...but...I just want a job honey...do you really expect me to be stuck here in this house jobless forever?"  
  
"Well..." he sctratched his head.  
  
"Oh please!!...." she begged.  
  
"Hm...what the hell....go ahead."  
  
"Oh thank you! I love you!" She kissed his cheek and rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
Kagome began her job search as soon as possible, she went upstairs to the computer room and began searching. As soon as they asked what kind of job she was looking for...she wasn't sure. Kagome stopped to think...What did she want to do with her life?  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome got up and rushed to the balcony, "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Okay! Bye!" she blow-kissed him.  
  
All afternoon Kagome was looking for a job, something to do that she can actually enjoy. Something she's good at, and loves to do.... Dancing, singing, drawing, writting(I'm really relating her to me-.-')..._Maybe I should write a book...hm, but I don't think I'll have enough patience for that... I'll try...dancing...yeah, that's what I loved to do ever since I was six._  
  
Kagome saw a 'need choreographer' link and clicked on it. She applied on the resumeand sent it in. It said that she was to meet at an address at a certain time to audition.

* * *

That night, Inu Yasha came home at 12:30am, Kagome was upstairs in an empty room, remembering step by step on how she did it when she was younger, "Kagome?!" he called. Kagome stopped and calmly walked out the room, she smiled once she saw Inu Yasha home from work, lookiong through mail.   
  
"Hey...you're home late."  
  
"Well you're up late." he grinned, "I had so much work in the office."  
  
"Ohhh...Oh yeah!...guess what!" Kagome beamed.  
  
"What...? Found a job yet?"  
  
"No...I sent a resume though! I know what I want to do!" he looked up and blinked, Kagome was wearing tight short shorts and a spagetti strap tank top, showing some cleavage and a little of her stomach, "I wanna be a dancer!"  
  
"Wearing that?" he almost immediately responded.  
  
Kagome looked down at herself, then stared right back at him, "What..? It's just excercise clothes?"  
  
Inu Yasha bit his lip, he'd been with Kagome for a couple months now. And he never saw her in such revealing clothing before. Sure they sleep in the same bed, but she was always clothed in PJs. _God you don't know what you're doing to me..._  
  
"You ate already right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, come up. We really need to get to bed."  
  
"Ok..." he stared after her as she went into the Masterbedroom.  
  
By the time they were done preparing for bed, it was 1:25am. Kagome snuggled next to him in the crisp white blankets as he still had some work to do on his laptop, "Oh joy...boring news and stocks must be _fun_..."  
  
"**Very**..." he said with sarcasim. Inu Yasha opened the page to Yahoo.   
  
He cruised over the 'News' link, and clicked on it. Instantly, Kagome gasped, "Oh my god!"  
  
Inu Yasha's mouth dropped at what he saw.

* * *

Well, the first part was cheezy, just tells you what kind of relationship they have. Inu Yasha shows a little more of his perverted side. 


	2. New Talent

Sorry! I couldn't update over the weekend cause I was on a mini vacation...but im back!

* * *

Chapter two. New found Talent.  
  
"Kikyo Miyami, a young woman whose been kept at a mental institutionin Colorado has escaped, "She wasn't insane, she was only faking it. I don't know why though." a security guard, Kyoji Mita , explains. Mister Mita was at the scene on his own business, until the power in the building completely went out. Miss Miyami, for some unknwon reason managed to struggle out of her white jacket. She escaped the institution by threatening Mister Mita at gunpoint, then shooting him on the right just below his ribcage. It was fourty-two minutes later when the authorities came and found Mister Mita on the floor bleeding."  
  
"It is believed that Miss Miyami had some assistance. When the police checked the power circuits, the circuits were cut by a sharp object. The search for Kikyo Miyami is in progress." Kagome read the artical in the newspaper outloud.  
  
"Shit..." Inu Yasha cursed.  
  
"Oh...What do we do Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, we're not supposed to do anything, we can't...we can only wait." he said, as he poured a cup of coffee into his mug.  
  
"Do you think...she'll come, here?"  
  
He pursed his lips together, thinking for a while, "She could be, if I was her, I would..."  
  
Kagome panicked, "Th..then what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know..." he said shaking his head, "but we can't worry about that now. Like I said...we can only wait." Inu Yasha grabbed his windbreakers jacket and slipped it on, "I gotta go to work. Bye babe."  
  
"Okay, bye." Kagome him a polite kiss on the lips.

* * *

Kagome took her own car, a dark blue 2005 Infiniti G35 bmw convertable(looked it up online :P), and went to the auditions. But all morning long all she could think about was Kikyo and what the heck she was planning to do next..._I hope this doesn't screw up my auditions.  
_  
She arrived at a 37-story building all filled with windows, it reminded her of her old job as secretary. _At 8:45am...okay, I have 5 minutes to get ready._ she thought as she entered through the automatic glass doors. Once she got in, the only thing she felt was butterflies in her stomach(not sure if I used that saying right). The place was totally packed with dancers, _Please don't tell me they're all auditioning for the postition...  
_  
"Number 43." they announced.   
  
It hit Kagome that it was her number, _Already?! I haven't even stretched!_ Kagome polietly made her way through they crowds not showing her nervousness. A girl opened the door for Kagome, she walked in and found huge empty room with a two chairs, a desk, and two judges. They were beautiful young women both in their twenties, especially one that was very fimilar, "Sango?!"  
  
The young woman in a white sweater and black shorts looked up, "Kagome?" she found herself smiling widely at her, "oh my god is that you?" Sango rushed over and hugged Kagome, Kagome didn't expect a hug though, "How are you? I haven't seen you in...a little over two months!"  
  
"Yeah, it's been too long..." she sighed.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean I heard about what happened, I wanted to visit you but, I didn't know where you lived...and Ai Hanna was out of business."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Sango, I've been fine...living with Inu Yasha..." she mumbled the last part.  
  
"With...Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Oh that's great!" she beamed.  
  
"Sango! not to interupt or anything but, we need to get on with this?" her partner alerted.  
  
"Okay Suzuna- I'll talk with you later, but right now you need to audition!"   
  
"Sure." Kagome smiled.  
  
Suzuna cleared her throat, "Okay let's see what you got...we're gonna play a random R&B song, and you have to dance to it..." Kagome bit her lip and tensed.   
  
Sango saw the nervouseness in her, "Kagome, you can stretch a little bit if you want..."  
  
"O-Okay." she nodded. _Oh my god! how do I dance like that?...dang it, I just HAD to **not** reading the inscription below...well, at least I can give it a shot. I've seen other people dance like that...it doesn't look that hard. Does it?_   
  
"Well? you gonna stand there or stretch? perform or what?" Suzuna asked dully, she was obviously the less energetic one.  
  
"I will." Kagome murmured. She stretched her legs and arms, thinking of how she was going to pull it off. _I know how to toe touch and do the splits?...Cartwheel?...that doesn't help at all!...more like gymnastics, I have to think of something to not embarass myself._ she inhaled and got ready.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good...finally." Suzuna pushed he play button, and on came the song 'Dip it Low' by Christina Milian(Only song I could think of that made sense to what she has the dance like.).  
  
_I've seen this music video before!...darn, I have to dance...dirty?_ Kagome started to move along with the music and think of the way Christina did it in her video. Just pausing for a little bit everytime there was a beat, using hand motions and slowly moving side to side whenever it went with the lyrics. Kagome gradually forgot about her bashfulness and got carried away, it was...kinda fun.  
  
Suzuna stopped the music and wrote something down on the clipboard, Kagome was startled and realized that it was just an audition. It was a while before Suzuna spoke, "Kagome right?" she nodded, "well, to make it simple...you were pretty average...which makes me wonder." she held out a piece of paper, "it says here on your resume, you say that you've taken classes when you were six to ten, and you've been dancing ever since?" she nodded again, "then I expect more then that from you..."  
  
"Well, I have to confess something."  
  
"We'll talk later okay Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"Okay then." she put her jacket on and grabbed her bag. Kagome felt so stupid after all that happened, she wasn't meant for that kind of dancing, although she enjoyed the erotic type for a while, "argh forget it...I'll find another job." she said depressed getting in her car.  
  
"Kagome! wait!" Sango called, running out of the building. Kagome rolled down her window wondering what Sango needed, "I need to talk to you later okay? is lunch good?"  
  
"Yeah." she smiled, lightening her mood a bit.  
  
"Okay! we'll meet at the Dove cafe, you know where that is right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"At 12:30pm, I'll see you there!" she waved.  
  
Kagome was excited about meeting Sango for lunch, though she didn't have a good feeling about the poor audition, she still smiled because of a lunch with a friend. The entire three hours past by quickly, Kagome didn't want to go home yet, she browsed the streets stopping at cute shops that fitted her style. The clothes were too cute to wear she always thought. They were desirable, but she would never buy them, Kagome was never the big money spending type ever since she arrived in Florida, she liked to save, a little too much Inu Yasha always tells her.  
  
Kagome arrived at the cafe at 12:25pm, seeing Sango already there, "Hey!" she greeted merrily.  
  
"Hey!" Sango greeted back.  
  
"So, how are things going?" she asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Oh it's fine! nothing wrong."  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked down at the silverware, it bored her, she decided to talk again, "so, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you to ask that." she smiled excitedly, "Kagome, that was the first time you ever tried dancing that way huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah I have to confess that..."  
  
"That was really good for a first time!" she complimented.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, anyway...I talked to Suzuna about it, she said you might have a good start. So, I've concluded that...maybe you should take a couple of our classes?"  
  
"Classes?"  
  
"Yeah!I bet you need probably two or three to be a one of us!"  
  
"ME?...you mean a choreographer like YOU?"  
  
"Yes! Kagome, you're nartually talented, all you need a little knowledge on advanced dancing and practice!"  
  
"Really??" Kagome stared in amazment, "Oh my god..."  
  
"Kagome, I believe in you! you can do this!" Sango nodded.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll try my best!"  
  
"Great!" she laughed, "okay, the bad news is...the class starts December 16th."  
  
"Ohh...that's a long time."  
  
"Yeah, Christmas is when they _acutally_ need us..."she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh okay, I'll remember that!"

* * *

That evening, Inu Yasha came home at 5:30pm, he found Kagome upstairs again, "Kagome?!" there was no response, he only heard the loud music from the spacious room, "Ugh..." he groaned at the thought of climbing upstairs to greet her, but he did it anyway. Inu Yasha opened the door without knocking...and once again, he was surprised to find Kagome barely clothed. She wore something that looked like a bra, and SUPER short shorts. To make it worse, she was dancing, practicing like what Sango told her to. She was listening to 'Scandalous' by Mis-teeq and dancing to it. His mouth hung open, he didn't know she could move like that, "Whoa...".  
  
Inu Yasha leaned on the doorway admiring her curves, _Shit, this is too much for me...I can't take it..._ Inu Yasha walked over to the radio and swtiched the station. Kagome was alerted and turned around quickly.  
  
"I-I-Inu Yasha!" she wrapped her arm around her stomach and looked like she was bitting her nails.  
  
He had his devilish grin on his face, cocking his head to the side observing her.  
  
"W-what!? stop looking at me like that!" Kagome stubbornly turned around.  
  
"Wow an even better view..."   
  
"Stop looking!" she complained covering her butt.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? It's only me."   
  
"Yeah but still..." Kagome flushed, "you looked like you were going to rape me or something."  
  
"You read my mind."

* * *

Uhhh...yeah. hehe.   
  
Oh, and I know some of you think R&B is weird but, I like it sometimes. But I don't like those songs I picked out, it just seemed like the right one for a dance...and I guess it was the only thing i could think of =.= 


	3. Big

LIME!! WARNING! LIMMEEE!!! hahahah! whew im weird -.-'

* * *

Chapter three. Big  
  
"What?" Kagome froze.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and started her way, he wrapped his arms around her under the breast area, and groaned. Kagome gasped, as soon as he came close, her hands that were covering her butt met 'him'. It felt like a rock to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she whispered.  
  
"How come you don't let me see..."  
  
"Beause...I, I'm embarassed." she flushed.  
  
"Why? you have a great body...and I didn't know you can move that...exotic."  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What?...and you didn't even give me my kiss."   
  
"If I kiss you will you let me go take a bath?"  
  
"That's an intresting deal...hold you in my arms while you're touching 'me', or get a nice kiss and let you go." he thought outloud teasingly, "Okay". Inu Yasha let her go, Kagome dusted herself off and turned around, he expected his kiss.  
  
Kagome leaned towards his lips, "...No."   
  
"You leave me no choice." Inu Yasha lifted her up into his arms and walked to their room.  
  
"Inu Yasha! what are you doing! hey!! haha!" she couldn't help laughing.  
  
Her ignored her and headed straight for the bathroom. Looking over to the large already filled-with-water bathtub with bubbles and rose petals, he threw Kagome in stopping her complaints.  
  
"AH!!" she screamed, "Inu Yasha!" he only laughed at his work, "Oh yeah?! Kagome tugged his shirt making him fall in too.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?! you did it to me!"  
  
"Oh...you want to start something?" he got on his knees in the water.  
  
"No..." she laid back and crossed her arms, "I want to be clean and take a bath."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Well I don't need your help, I'm a big girl and I can bathe myself thank you very much." she smiled.  
  
"Haha..I'm just teas'n you, " Inu Yasha rose up from the tub, and wrung his hair. Kagome couldn't help but look at him, it's been a while since she's seen his body, not since the first time she saw him half naked in his maroon boxers, this was only her second time. Inu Yasha wore a white T-shirt with black sweat pants, she saw through to his well built body and toned muscles, _Oh god is this turning me on?_ she shivered, "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Kagome got out of the water and grabbed a white towel also drying her hair.   
  
Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to stare back, she wore a gray color, but he could still see her nipples stiffening, _but the water's warm...how can that happen, unless she actually was horny._ he grinned at that thought, "Kagome? what are you thinking about right now?"  
  
"I told you...nothing."  
  
"It can't be nothing."  
  
"Well then I'm thinking about drying my hair."  
  
"Right...you goody tooshoo." he said, "I can see '_them_' popping out."  
  
"What?" He walked behind her and looked down at her breasts. Without thinking twice, he touched one of her tits and pushed it, "Inu Yasha n-no!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Why? you seem to be liking it." he gave it another push.  
  
"Oh god..." she whispered, putting her arms behind his neck, "Stop it...stop it!" Inu Yasha neglected her demands and kept on pushing her button. He too was pleasured, only a little blinded by it, not noticing that he'd begun to slip off the strap of her top.   
  
Inu Yasha cupped her breast gently in his hand and took a quick lick at her nipple, Kagome bit her lip, "I-Inu Yasha...I can't...please don't."   
  
Coming back to his senses, Inu Yasha realized what he was doing, "Kagome...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it this far..."   
  
"I think I should take a bath now..." she murmured, then went to the closet room shutting it quietly behind her. Inu Yasha walked out of the bathroom and walked into his own closet to pick out clothes that were not wet. He found some happiness in doing what he did, he'd never gotten that far with a woman before. But to not experience it again, that was the hard part. How can he **not** do something to her when she's everywhere around him; in his house, in his bed, in his car, in his bathtub, in his life.

* * *

_This isn't going to last long, I didn't think it would anyway..._ Kagome thought to herself while picking out and pair of bra and panties, along with which PJs to wear,_ I know him...he can't hold out forever, he won't wait for me much long. But I'm still not ready...the thought of sex, I'm scared. Who knows what would happen...and I don't think I can hold back either. He's so...hot, I love everything about him, he's perfect. In some ways that just really sucks...ya try ta find a flaw in that guy but there's not'n._  
  
She jumped when there was a light knock on the door, "Kagome? I'm gonna shower first okay? it'll only take five to ten minutes...you can just run past, unless you wanna look."  
  
"No! you pervert..." she rolled her eyes, followed by a smile. She loved his personality, the way he joshes about perverse things, his sarcasim, his teases about her, she didn't know what to do without him. The more she thought about this, the more she loved him. Kagome sighed and walked out of her closet, she headed towards the door, to the bedroom.   
  
She froze and wondered why she heard he water on, looking over, she saw him, _Oh no, I must've been to caught up with my own thoughts that I forgot he told me he was in the shower..._ Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from what she saw, _Wow..._ Inu Yasha was showering, washing his silver hair with his eyes closed, he looked llike a rain god, almost making Kagome drool. The thing Kagome's eyes were most attracted to was his big cock, she'd never seen one, let alone that big.

Kagome tiptoed her way out and closed the door soundlessly. "Oh my god his penis is so big!" she blurted, "Jesus!...has anyone seen the size of that thing? No wonder he was so hard..." Kagome found it hard to breathe. She then noticed that her thoughts were spoken aloud, Kagome hoped that he didn't hear what she said. She hoped the soundproof doors worked against his sensitive hearing. _Shut up Kagome before you get yourself in a bad situation!...That's be embarassing, if he knew I saw him naked, he'd definitely try it..._ "AH!" Kagome was pushed off the doors she was leaning on.   
  
Inu Yasha came out of the bathroom cocking his eyebrow, "What's with you?"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" she said right away.  
  
"You and the 'AH!'s." he imitated.  
  
"I was just surprised..."  
  
"**mmmmmmmm hm**..." he exaggerated.  
  
_Doesn't seem like he noticed..._ Kagome supposed.

* * *

At 5:00am Inu Yasha didn't find Kagome next to him, he shrugged, changing into his gym clothes. He jogged downstairs to the gym room, finding her on the tredmill with the radio on. Once again, he smirked walking over to the radio and changing the station.  
  
"Hey!" she bawled, just discovering that he came in.  
  
"Listening to that music again huh?"  
  
"So? you got a problem?" she pouted. Inu Yasha simply shook his head. He walked over the the bars and started doing pull ups. She watched as his biceps flexed with every pull. "Is that hard to do?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"No, not if you practice."'  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Inu Yasha did about an estimate of thirty-five, Kagome lost count. He then headed for the dumbbells and picked up a pair of 80lbs(he's a half demon remember?!).  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" she stopped her running and grabbed one of the yoga balls.  
  
"Well, I have this business trip coming up...and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, since...I think you'll like living alone for a month?"  
  
"Oh...where to?"  
  
"Umm.." he looked away from her gaze, not wanted to tell her but knowing that he had to eventually, "it's-"  
  
"Shh.." she muted, paying more attention to the radio, "Listen."  
  
"More news about the escaped prisoner Kikyo Miyami. As eyewitnesses say, she was last spotted in the city of Thomasville in Georgia and heading towards the boarder to Florida, the last place she occupied before she was arrested. The police is still on the search for Misss Miyami, if you identify Miss Miyami; Waist length black hair, brown eyes, 22 years old, and Japanese. Please notify the nearest police department as soon as possible."  
  
"Well...I guess I have no choice now do I?" she said without looking back at him.

* * *

Oh no...its, Kikyo. =n= 


	4. Ponies

WARNING: LIME again?LIMEEEE!!!!!! LIMEIMey limey limey!!! Okay I'll stop now.

* * *

Chapter 4. Ponies 

"NEW YORK?!?" Kagome shouted directly into his ear. Inu Yasha cringed afraid of the flaming Kagome.

"Well, you don't want to stay HERE do you?" He asked.

"I don't but then again it's really starting to sound good because I really, REALLY, don't want to go back again! Inu Yasha!" she whined, "You know how I feel around him! You're forcing me to do something I really, REALLY, don't want to do." 

"I know I know but there's just no choice Kagome. This trip is **very** important. Do you think I want to see him either?" 

Kagome pouted and stared down for a while, "Lord save me from the horrible trip I'm about to have, if it's really that important to you." 

"Thank you Kagome." Inu Yasha sighed in relief after hours of convincing.

Yeah yeah save it for the trip."

* * *

{beep beep be-}

Inu Yasha groggily sat up with his eyes closed for a while, then taking in a big yawn stretching his arms. His half lidded eyes strolled over to Kagome buried in the blankets, "Kagome..." he called with his lips barely moving. And apparently she didn't seem to hear him. He reached his hand over to sway her whole body back and forth, "Kagome." calling her name again with a little more effort.

"Mmm..." she hummed.

"Get your ass up, it's 5:00am." 

"Mm." she heavily groaned, shifting under the blankets not wanting to be disturbed. Inu Yasha knew Kagome hated being woken up, usually she's be in a bad mood and not want to talk to him if he did.

"Come on Kagome." Inu Yasha had no choice but to do some work, he kneeled next to her, making it a little easier to take the blankets away from her grip. And to his surprise, he found her covered in a thin layer of sweat with her backside up, "Kagome?" He felt more alarmed now, thinking that there was something wrong. Was she sick? Inu Yasha wondered trying to gently shake her.

"St-Stop.." she airlessly spoke. Kagome lifted her face from the pillows and turned herself around breathing vastly. Inu Yasha looked down on her a bit concerned as to why she was sweating.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm, I'm fine."She said pushing herself off the mattress and attempting to get off the bed.

Wait." Inu Yasha said, "Are you sure-?" he paused, then changing his expression to a devilish grin, "hold on a second."Kagome ignored his request and quickly tried to get off the bed again, Inu Yasha grabbed her waist before she jumped off, "Kagome, is that-" 

"No it's not!" she squeezed her eyes shut, _I can't let him find out! If he knows he'll surely take me right here and now!_

"I smell something dirty, care to share??he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No! Inu Yasha!" She yelped as he pulled her closer to him, Kagome tried to get away but it was always no use, he was always stronger than she was.

He fought with her until he had her lying down in his arms. His hand was locked just beneath her breast so she wouldn't get away, "Inu Yasha! Please? Let go!" 

"Not until you tell me what you were dreaming about." 

"Ponies?" 

"Am I really supposed to believe that ponies make you horny?" 

"Yeah?'' 

Inu Yasha huffed, "nice try though." It was then he decided to take things a lot farther. Inu Yasha had a sudden urge erupt inside him that his sane side couldn't control, he was having too much fun teasing her. A finger was placed on her womanhood and pressed through the fabric, "You're all wet." 

"No!" Kagome gasped.

"Tell me or else." 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome held tightly onto his shirt taking in the engaging torture, "I can't!" 

He loved it, it felt better than what Kagome felt, arousing her to come out of her shell and finally admitting defeat, "Come on Kagome…" he moaned, he was drifting off the dream subject and into a world full of lust, "Cum…" he whispered. Inu Yasha pushed down with another finger, then slid back up again. He repeated the process but with more pressure in each accelerating push.

Kagome was panting, she tried to speak but was overwhelmed by the innovative feeling, "Don't…stop." 

"What?" he blinked, coming back to his senses. Inu Yasha slowly began to impede, realizing how far he'd taken her once she gave in, "Kagome, I'm sorry." 

She leaned her head back embarrassed of what just came out of her mouth, _I can't believe it, I actually gave in…I knew it wouldn't hold for long._

"I need to...get ready."He walked to the bathroom and closed the doors behind him, _Oh crap, I really lost it this time, I gotta stop harassing her like this, but I can't help it.

* * *

_  
Kagome felt insecure the whole day, she acted as if he was a total stranger, she wanted to avoid him. Even before he went to work, Inu Yasha tried to lightly peck her cheek but she turned away. He left undergoing frustration in their relationship. 

The tedious afternoon passed by so quickly, Kagome thought that it was still morning. She still was thinking about the early episode, it was completely poles apart from what she felt in her dreams, it was more…remarkable. _Listen to yourself Kagome, your liking it. You were at least…the dream world and realities are totally different, but it seemed much more…visually better in my head._ Kagome recollected the moving images in her mind during her zealous rest. She woke up on a bed full of petals, it was dim lighting. Inu Yasha came out with a covered only with a simple loin cloth, showing off his rock hard abs and impervious biceps. He was gorgeous, Kagome thought **any** woman would give up their virginity just to be with him once. _Oh how lucky I am._

"Mrs. Taiyou." Her wonderful vision was disrupted by a man's voice, "your carrier has arrived." Kagome faltered at his judgment.

"Oh, excuse me sir, but she is just Miss Higurashi." Gary, the butler, noted.

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Higurashi." The driver tipped his head.

"Uh, it's okay…" she confirmed with a shy tone. Gary brought the luggage and stored them in the trunk. First they were going to pick up Inu Yasha from the Taiyou company, then to the airport. Kagome watched through the black window tinting as the limo stopped right in front of the main entrance. It was right on time when Inu Yasha came out of the automatic doors wearing dark blue baggy jeans, and a dark grey windbreakers jacket, looking like a plain old city kid wondering out of a massive building. He didn't look like he belonged there, but people still respected him greatly identifying who he was .Kagome knew he hated wearing business suits or anything formal at that.

As Inu Yasha walked closer and closer towards the limo Kagome grew more and more ill at ease. She saw him smile at the driver opening the door for him, which made her unwind a notch. Seeing him smile always made her content, but not this time.

It was quiet during the journey, Kagome looked out the window, viewing the scenery of palm trees and small department stores. Inu Yasha stared straight ahead with his arms crossed, he looked laid back, but something was lingering in his head.

There were times when Kagome tried to take a glimpse of him, but no more then five seconds had she needed to turn back not to be caught. Inu Yasha surely noticed, but didn't say anything. Though he badly wanted to, but they weren't exactly in private with Gary and the driver having their own little conversation in the front.

Kagome took another five second look at him, but five seconds of la-la land just wasn't enough. She couldn't handle remaining like this anymore, "Gary? Could you roll up the window please??she requested. Gary nodded and sluggishly the window between them and Gary closed up. It was soundproof and couldn't be seen by the gentlemen, Kagome was sure.

_Uh oh_, Inu Yasha thought, now why didn't I think of that?

"Look Inu Yasha," Kagome began, "about today, what you did…" she waited for him to say something, but he just leaned back with his elbow on the armrest and his cheek leaning on his knuckles, looking at her, "just say something!" 

"What! What do you want me to say?" 

She vacillated, "I don't know. Anything…"

"Kagome, I really don't want to go back to that subject again. I know what I did was…beyond. But I'm sorry okay? I just couldn't…"

"Control it?" she finished.

Inu Yasha let out a breath of air, which meant a 'yes?she presumed, "Let's just, pretend that never happened." 

She smiled, "Sure." Inu Yasha bent forward and kissed her lips softly for a long time, it was strange, he never kissed her like that before.

_Pretend it never happened…now that's harder to do then anything else_. He thought.

* * *

I'm deeply sorry for the delay. 


	5. Shopping in the Big Apple

I don't know what it's called, is NY called the big apple or something else? It just seemed familier so I just put it there.

* * *

Chapter 5. Shopping in the Big Apple

The journey didn't seem that long anymore, the whole trip predominantly consisted of cuddling and sleeping. Basically 'forgive and forget'.

Kagome shivered inside at the thought of her old beau. She was hating it. No, she didn't hate _him_, she hated confronting him once more, the last meet was a disaster. She felt sorry for what he had to feel, to undergo it again was intolerable. Why did he have to look for her in the first place? _Why did he bother?_

"Why?"

"Why what?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome blinked for the first time in ten seconds, "Um, nothing."

He hinted a laugh, "Kagome, you're almost thinking to loud...I'm sorry again okay?"

"No, no. it's fine, I'm fine." She assured.

"Well, we're going to the company first then-"

"What?! OH no?

"Fine huh?"

"Yeah, until you mentioned company"

"Come on Kagome! You won't see him there!"

* * *

Kagome kicked Inu Yasha hard on shin underneath he table, seeing Sesshomaru head their way, "Won't see him there huh?" she said through gritted teeth and a sweet smile.

Inu Yasha pursed his lips together trying to endure the pain, "I…I didn't know he was gonna come."

"My ass."

"Yes I know you have nice ass."

She kicked him again, "Hello Kagome, nice to see you, I didn't expect for you to come." Sesshomaru formally said.

"Yeah, well I didn't either." She smiled, pausing for a second letting her statement hang in Inu Yasha's ears, "it was unexpected actually, Inu Yasha convinced me."

"That must have been a lot of convincing? silence stood between the three of them. Kagome saw it in his eyes, Sesshomaru was grieving inside, seeing her and Inu Yasha together was still hurting him. She knew he had to keep it real, with emotionless face and professional attitude. None of them wanted rumors spreading around the news about their love conflict, it would be all too embarrassing.

"So, how's the company been?" she changed the subject, not to grieve him any further.

"Inu Yasha does not inform you?"

"Well no, we've both been a little busy."

"Oh? Sesshomaru looked down, trying his hardest not to sound sad. Kagome inhaled and held her breath, it all came out of her mouth wrong, "Well, stocks are high and ratings are up, so all's well."

_Not for you Sesshomaru..._Kagome tried to smile, "That's good to hear."

"Yes that is? a businessman said, "but we've all been curious Kagome, "why did you quit and um, disappear?"

"Well, I just needed a little vacation, I already told Sesshomaru."

"Oh yes, it must have slipped my mind."

"Oh yes, and I'm also curious how did you meet this fine lady Inu Yasha?"

"Well um, I was playing golf and, she was there."

Kagome winced, "Golf you say? Why I didn't you youngsters liked that kind of sport!" the old man laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"I don't mean to be rude but, I must be leaving now. I have a, appointment with a friend of mine." Kagome said, "Oh, and I remember Inu Yasha telling me that he had a lot of work to do in his office, right?"

"What?!-"

"I wouldn't want to be slowing him down so I have to leave soon."

"But-"

"Thank you for inviting me Inu Yasha and good luck in your long hours." She slapped him hard on the back parting with a grin.

* * *

"Golfing?! Is that the best you can come up with?" Kagome stuck her left hand out while her right was occupied with a cell phone.

"Well it was the first thing that popped in my head that moment!" Inu Yasha reasoned, "And thanks to you I'm stuck in this office till the evening. Happy?"

"VERY."

She could hear his aggravated sigh, "Look, there's something else I want to tell you."

"Let me guess, more bad news?"

"Yeah? she rolled her eyes, "There's this dinner party coming up and, we have to go."

"What? Why we?"

"Come on Kagome! I already told them you'd go! And besides, it's pay back for letting me suffer here."

"Oh geez you're so childish!"

"Only one night a few hours?"

"Fine fine fine- to 26th Main please." She told the taxi driver.

"Where you going?"

"To my old place, there're a few things that I didn't bring with me and that I'd want back." She explained. Kagome left New York in a hurry, so she didn't really have time to pack everything she wanted. She left without a notice, without paying the rent the space was vacant for several months. Souta asked the landlady to keep everything the way it was until Kagome got back. He used her money for the monthly pay in hope that she'd come back again. Kagome sighed thinking of her family again, how she missed her hometown so badly. Then something, more of a someone in distress caught her eye, "You can drop me here." She said. Kagome got out of the taxi and rushed across the street to the sidewalk, she leaned forward observing with a smile, "Hm, can I be of service ma'am?"

"NO." the woman grunted trying to jam a quarter into the parking meter.

"Are you SURE?" Kagome asked again.

The woman looked up with her mouth hanging, "Oh, my gosh Kagome!!!" the woman spun around and tackled her with a hug, "it's really you! When did you get back?!"

"I'll tell you as soon as you stop choking me." They both laughed, "it's nice to see you too Rin, I got back just two hours ago."

Rin gasped, "You have to tell me what happened! I've missed you SO much at the company! Oh my gosh! And you HAVE to go shopping with me now! It's been ages!"

"And I thought **I** had a lot to say." Kagome cocked her eyebrow.

"Don't just stand there come on!"

* * *

"She didn't!"

"She **did**?

"Oh my gosh that, bitch!" Rin yelled it quite loud gaining a few more stares at them

"Shhh!!! Geez you're so embarrassing!" Kagome giggled.

"Well I can't help it- oh! That looks cute!" she pointed to the pink casual dress set through the window. Rin dragged Kagome inside to browse at clothes they would buy, but would end up not buying after all, "Continue! What happened after that Kikyo person locked you up."

"I was almost rapped." Kagome quickly covered Rin's mouth knowing that she would make some kind of attention-getting noise.

"Mm!- hey!"

"Shh?

"Okay okay but who?"

"That Naraku guy, and Kagura."

"How'd you get away?"

"police came."

"How'd they know?"

"I screamed really loud."

"Wow I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I am now, things have been SO much better after that."

"I'll bet wait a minute, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why SO much better?" Rin set down the shirt she was holding, "Is it because of Inu Yasha?" she lowered her voice. Kagome simply nodded her head, "Oh gosh this is, bad."

"I know?

"I mean it's good that you have someone but then again it's really really bad for that other someone." Rin said in one breath.

"I know."

"It's bad enough already that you already told him in front of the other him that you wanted to stay with the other him but to come back here and WITH the other him?"

"I know!" everyone in the quiet store jumped, "Sorry? Kagome assured.

"Shh? Rin hushed.

"I already saw HIM today."

"And I'm guessing that wasn't a good meet?"

"Mm hm. But please Rin, don't tell anyone that I told you this. No one knows that Inu and I are together except for Sesshomaru and you."

Rin drew and X across her chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Kagome caught some humor in her childish act.

The day followed; Rin bought a Gold colored formal wear along with a pair of matching shoes, Kagome bought a make-up set since she left hers behind, and a silver bow tie that would match Inu Yasha quite well. At the last minute, they looked around for under garments, Rin convinced her to buy a new lingerie set from Victoria's Secret since she's been a bit low. The mostly 'happy' day ended with a long hug as Rin parted from Kagome. Kagome felt so wonderful to go through her past days again.

Sadly, her watch was the correct time and so it was time to go back to the hotel, Kagome called for Inu Yasha to pick her up since she didn't know which hotel they were staying in. Now all she had to do was wait for 15 minutes. Kagome walked past the stores slowly, watching them close, lights turning off, employees leaving, metal bars shutting. This very much reminded her of Ai Hanna. Her heart grew heavy at the thought, as she was just reminded of Kikyo and the troubles she might bring to the future.

It was then Kagome came across a shop that was still opened, but about to close. It was called 'Elegance'. Her breath was taken away when she took sight of the most gorgeous, scenic gown she'd ever seen. She has perceived many beautiful dresses before, but no other like the one before her now. _It must cost a fortune..._

"Kagome!"

"What?" she turned around.

"Time to go?" Inu Yasha pointed to the limo.

"Right? It was a choice she couldn't make; she had to tear herself away from the magnificent cloth.

* * *

You probably hate me? sorry it took long, I couldn't get access to the internet for the past week or so. My brother kept hogging this internet chip thing...grr him. 


End file.
